


something blue

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [30]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Anne gets married with something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	something blue

"So your dress is new, Marilla's brooch is your something old, and you're borrowing my pearl earrings," Diana said, "what is your something blue?"

Anne tore her eyes away from the beautiful gown she would wear to marry Gilbert tomorrow, opened the drawer of her bedside table, pulled out the book Language of Flowers that once belonged to her mother, and from its pages, showed Diana the blue velvet ribbons she had lovingly saved these five years.

To Diana's questioning gaze, Anne explained, "This is what is left of the dress that I wore all those years ago, when Gilbert and I first kissed in front of our boarding house in Charlottetown; I will tie it around my bouquet tomorrow, as a reminder of the day when this all began."


End file.
